Stolen
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: <html><head></head>Someone very important to Detective Jane Rizzoli goes missing. And she will run herself into the ground just to get them back safe and sound. Who wanted to hurt her? Who will be there as she falls?</html>


**Stolen**

_Summary: __Someone very important to Detective Jane Rizzoli goes missing. And she will run herself into the ground just to get them back safe and sound. Who wanted to hurt her? Who will be there as she falls?_

**A/N: One Long Night hasn't been abandoned, I'm just having some trouble writing it at the moment but here is a new idea I thought of. I hope you all like it. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the fic. (C) x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x**

* * *

><p>Detective Jane Rizzoli woke to the alarm clock early one morning. Sometimes she had to admit that she missed being able to sleep another hour in the morning before work, but for the last two years, she had to get up earlier. But she'd never trade the reason for that, for anything in the world. That reason was her two and a half year old son, Jacob Ellison Grant.<p>

With a half asleep groan, Jane reached over and shut off the offending noise.

"Maur?" she whispered, reaching over, with her eyes still shut, fully expecting to find her wife of eight months to be in her usual spot beside her in the bed, but she was rudely met by the touch of cool, expensive Egyptian cotton sheets. Maura's obvious purchase.

Jane opened her chocolate brown eyes with a sigh as she sat up. She had just remembered that Maura had been called into a crime scene at about two am and she would have checked in on Jake on her way out as she always do. Making sure that the little rascal hadn't gotten up during the night to play, which he had done on many occasions.

Rubbing her tired face and then running her hands through her knotty black, curly tresses, she had headed out of her and Maura's bedroom toward Jacob's, just two doors down and across the hall.

She'd just put her hands down when something caught her eye. Their little dog, Jo Friday lay on the floor. She was eerily still. She looked... dead.

"Jo!" she gasped and squatted down beside her precious furry, four legged friend. Seeing Jo Friday finally take a deep breath and twitch, she sighed in relief. But then something made her jump to her feet in an instant. "Jakey!" she cried.

The detective ran the remaining short distance to her toddler son's bedroom. She had to make sure that her baby boy was still in his little bed, sound asleep. Safe and sound. "Please be still asleep, baby. Please," she muttered to herself.

Jane pushed the half opened white painted wooden door the rest of the way and looked toward the car shaped toddler bed. It was empty. She screamed and dropped to the floor. "Jakey! Jacob! Where are you, baby boy?" she called out, so desperately wanting him to just come running out from somewhere, giggling.

"Jacob Ellison Grant, come out this instant!" she called, beginning to search the house, beginning with the cupboards and under the bed in the pale blue painted room. "You're scaring, Mommy! Come out right now!' She was throwing around everything in her path, desperate to find her baby.

When the entire house turned up nothing and little Jacob couldn't be found, Jane screamed as her brown eyes welled up with tears.

After a moment, Rizzoli forced herself to settle down enough to make some calls.

She wanted to call her wife first but she knew that she had to report Jake missing first.

Once she had report Jacob missing, she continued to pace around to living room, biting her nails as she called Maura. She wanted so desperately to search for her son herself but to be honest with herself. She didn't know when exactly he was taken, it had to have been any time between two and six. Also she didn't have the slightest clue where to begin.

"Hey baby," Maura answered her phone, knowing that her wife was calling, from the caller I.D. "I'm at a crime scene and I'll see you at the department after you drop Jakey off at your mother's house, oka..." she stopped in an instant hearing Jane sniffle. "Janie? Baby, what is it? What's wrong? Are you and Jake okay?" she asked in a panic, ignoring the worried glances from Korsak and Frost.

A sob escaped the detective's throat. "Jakey's missing."

"What do you mean missing, Jane? You sure he's not just hiding? You know that Jacob loves to play hide and seek and scare his mothers half to death," Maura replied in shock. Trying to explain where the toddler could be, refusing to believe that he could actually be missing especially since he had been in his bed safe and sound when she had checked on him before she left for work.

"I know what my son does!" Jane cried. "I did carry him for nearly forty-one weeks! I'm the one who was in labor for nearly twenty-one hours and the one who had to painfully push him out in to the world for nearly two hours, Maura!" She sobbed painfully. "We need to find my little man, Maur!"

"We'll find Jake, baby! Stay there! I'm coming right home!" she said and hung up.

Jane threw her cell phone on to the couch and headed back up the stairs to her son's room. She needed Jacob's favorite pale green blanket. Jane needed to smell her baby boy's unique baby powder scent and feel close to him as much as she could until she could hold him in her arms again. She needed him back in her arms safe and sound. And very soon.

As soon as Maura hung up with Jane, she was bombarded with questions from Detectives Korsak and Frost. She signalled to the other medical examiners to take over before turning to the two men.

"Jake's missing," she informed them. "Taken from his bed," she said with a sniffle. "I got to get home to Jane."

"We'll make sure the best officers are on it!" Korsak called to the doctor's back as she rushed out as fast as she could in heels. She had to get home to her wife as soon as she could, she just prayed that she didn't crash on the way. "I'm coming, baby, I'm coming," she whispered to herself as she jumped into her car. She looked into the back seat and sighed. Jake's car seat sat unoccupied in it's place . A sob escaped her throat as she turned back around and started up the engine. "Mommy and Mama will find you, son," she whispered.

Maura arrived at her and Jane's home about twenty minutes later to find it swarming with police car out the front and officers walking in and out the house.

It gave their once comfortable, safe haven a now evil, eerie feeling and Maura hated it. Despised it.

"Janie? Baby, I'm home! Where are you?" she called through the house.

"She's in the kitchen, Maura," Frankie informed his sister-in-law as he walked toward the front door. "She's a mess, won't talk to anyone, not even me. No-one takes my little nephew and gets away with it," he said, rubbing Maura's back, "We'll find the bastard and we'll get Jake back," he assured her and left the house.

Maura took a slow, deep breath before heading cautiously into the kitchen.

She found Jane sitting at the kitchen table, her head resting on her forearms, on the polished, wooden surface. Officers from the precinct hovering over her, Jane ignoring them.

The detective was an absolute mess, Frankie had been right.

"Janie? Baby, I'm here," Maura spoke softly as she slowly approached her, trying to shoo off the officers.

When they didn't move, Jane looked up, fury in her mocha brown eyes. "Leave me and my wife to talk in peace, would ya?" she snarled at the men and one woman in uniform. "Go away!"

Jane went to stand up but was stopped by her wife.

The officers rushed off out of the room as Maura sat down in the cherry wood chair beside Jane. She took the other woman's hands in hers, gently pulling her up and toward her and whispered, "Come here, sweetie."

Reluctantly, Jane sat down on her partner's lap and wrapped her arms around Maura's neck, getting as close to her as she possibly could.

"They'll find Jakey, baby. He'll be okay," the doctor tried to reassure the detective, closely followed by a kiss on the cheek. The entire time, rubbing Jane's arm.

"If the person took Jakey to get to me, I don't know how they knew he was my son 'cause he has Joe Grant's last name, not ours," she sobbed. "They must've been watching us... I want my baby back."

"They'll find him, Janie," Maura tried to assure her again, but it had little to no effect on the distraught mother.

Jane suddenly got up, the time much too quickly for Maura to try and stop her. "I can't just sit here!" she cried and snatched her car keys from off the kitchen counter.

"Jane, where are you going?" Maura asked her partner as she got up herself and followed Jane toward the front door.

"To find my son, where else?" she replied, frustration evident in her voice.

Through the fire in her lover's eyes, Maura could still see what you'd expect to see in a distraught mother's eyes as they were desperate to find their child. She grabbed Jane's hands into hers, in attempt to grab her attention but unfortunately for the doctor it didn't work.

Jane snatched her hands back and looked pleadingly into Maura's beautiful hazel eyes. "Please, Maura, don't stop me. Don't follow me. I need to find Jacob. And I'm not gonna stop until I do. He's my baby, so you can't expect me to just sit here and do nothing. I love you," she whispered and kissed Maura on the lips before turning away and walking past a couple of nosey officers on her way out of the front door.

Watching her other half walk out of the house with her shoulder slumped, Maura sighed and ran a hand through her highlighted blonde locks. She wasn't just worried about Jacob, she was also worried about Jane. She knew for a fact that Jane would not stop until she had Jacob back in her arms, safe and sound, no matter what it took.

Maura just wished that her wife would let her be there for and with her but she also knew how stubborn Jane was when she met her.


End file.
